


I Really Can('t) Stay

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve already called in once this year, I can’t do it again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Can('t) Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ann/Leslie - cuddles.

“I hate to say this, but I really do have to get up,” Leslie said, easing out from under the warm cave of blankets in her and Ann’s bed.  “Nope, I lied.  Five more minutes.”  She snuggled back into Ann’s warm arms, only reaching out a few inches for her mug of coffee with extra whipped cream.

“Leslie, it’s a snow day.  Look outside,” Ann said, gesturing towards the window.  The snow was practically piled to the sill already and it was only seven in the morning.  “I don’t think anyone would be too disappointed if you called in—“

“Ann, you hush your beautiful and talented mouth,” Leslie said, easing back up.  “I’ve already called in once this year, I can’t do it again.”  She shivered.  “Maybe I could work from home today.  Is that a thing, can I do that?”

Ann smiled.  “Bring your work in here.  We can stay in bed all day.”

Leslie sighed, pecking Ann on the cheek before getting up to get her briefcase.  “You have the best ideas.  You’ll make a brilliant first lady someday.”

“Aw, stop,” Ann said, blushing only a little.


End file.
